


Talons and Tears

by Millk_Tea



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millk_Tea/pseuds/Millk_Tea
Summary: AU where Phil looses his best friend Dan Howell to a car crash. Phil starts to work at Jurassic Park and instantly becomes friends with a raptor he later names Dan.





	Talons and Tears

Hello this isnt really a chapter I just wanted to add this here to say:

 

sorry for my  _ **terrible**_ writing

I haven't watched Jurassic World yet 

I didn't know what to call this fic lmfao


End file.
